


Долг, честь, семья

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Pre-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: История прошлого Ханзо Хасаши, его семьи и клана Ширай Рю.
Relationships: Harumi "Kana" Hasashi/Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в 2013 году, когда в каноне имен жены и сына Скорпиона еще не придумали. Переписывать с новым именем смысла не вижу, для меня имя тоже часть образа.

– Породниться с родом Хасаши – большая честь для нас, – почтительно произнес пожилой глава бедного, хотя и многочисленного рода Тагути.

Тагути не были ниндзя, но простыми крестьянами, обеспечивающими Ширай Рю всем необходимым. Соответственно, были важной частью жизни, и презирать их лишь за то, что они не умеют убивать – верх глупости. Зато дети у них рождались сплошь здоровые – чем не подспорье для воина?

– Наоми-химэ умница, красавица, скромница. И воспитана в строгости и послушании.

Хасаши Ханзо, в определенных кругах более известный как Скорпион, насмешливо фыркнул:

– Камикото-сан, вы внучку сватаете или корову продаете? Зовите ее уже сюда.

– Сейчас… Наоми!

Опустив голову, в комнату вошла милая черноволосая девушка в простой темной юкате. Склонившись в уважительном поклоне, она грациозно опустилась на пятки рядом с дедом, и Ханзо получил возможность внимательнее рассмотреть предполагаемую невесту. У Наоми-химэ были красивые карие глаза и пухлые губки, а тонкие пальцы с обломанными ногтями явно знали тяжелую работу. Девушка упорно смотрела в пол, и вид у нее был забитый донельзя. Как у перепуганного олененка вид. 

– Камикото-сан, я беру вашу внучку в жены. Не будем затягивать со свадебной церемонией. Сколько времени вам понадобится на подготовку? О деньгах не беспокойтесь. 

– За неделю управимся.

– Хорошо, – Скорпион положил на пол мешочек с монетами и поднялся. – Тогда я постараюсь вернуться через неделю.

– Итак, ты серьезно решил жениться?

– Да, отец, – Ханзо собирал необходимое снаряжение. Заказчик хотел смерти одного из членов министерства финансов, и он ее получит. Но чтобы обернуться за неделю, выходить придется прямо сейчас. 

– И правильно. Пора уже о наследнике думать. 

Пора. Ему почти тридцать, немногие ниндзя доживают до этого возраста. И надо успеть передать сыну свои навыки. Ну, или дочери – в отличие от своих прародителей Лин Куэй, в клане Ширай Рю состояли и девушки. Хотя Ханзо не хотел бы, чтобы его дочь избрала это грязное ремесло.

– Но почему именно эта девушка?

– А почему нет? – Скорпион поправил закрепленный на запястье гарпун и принялся обуваться. – Она красивая. И может родить здоровых детей. А я могу обеспечить ей лучшую жизнь, чем та, которой она живет сейчас.

*  
На исходе четвертого дня Скорпион добрался до города Явата, где, по сведениям заказчика, находился с деловым визитом министр Нагаи Иши. 

Вычислить дом, где проживал министр, не составило труда. Ниндзя перемахнул высокий забор и метнулся в тень – поблизости протопал вооруженный охранник. Ханзо невольно поморщился. Нагаи надеялся на силу западного оружия, его охранники не были воинами. Но тем и лучше, не придется оставлять лишних трупов. Ниндзя забрался на дерево, столь удачно примыкающее ветвями к чуть приоткрытому окну второго этажа.

Комната, в которую он попал, очевидно, была рабочим кабинетом. Судя по включенному компьютеру и дымящейся чашке с зеленым чаем, министр еще собирался сюда вернуться. Осмотревшись, Скорпион устроился за ширмой, изображающей танцующих журавлей, и приготовился ждать. 

Спустя четверть часа на лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги, а вскоре и в комнате заскрипели половицы. У вошедшего человека была одышка, что позволяло предположить в нем именно министра Нагаи, который страдал от избыточного веса. Натужно скрипнуло кресло, прошуршали клавиши компьютерной клавиатуры. Ниндзя рискнул высунуться из укрытия.

Сидящий за компьютером толстяк поднес ко рту чашку, с шумом отхлебнул. Ханзо просчитал свои шансы и выбрал стремительно преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние, вонзить в горло министра нож и, обмотав цепь вокруг шеи, придушить жертву. Нагаи захрипел и схватился руками за цепь, силясь оторвать ее от горла, но Скорпион был сильнее. Судорожно дрыгая ногами, министр задел шнур компьютера, и монитор упал со стола, с грохотом разбившись. Выругавшись, ниндзя бросил жертву истекать кровью и кинулся к окну. 

Пробежав по опасно раскачивающейся ветке, Скорпион скатился с дерева и залег в густых колючих кустах. Парой секунд позже из окна раздался заполошный женский визг. Вся имевшаяся во дворе охрана побежала в дом.

Ханзо брезгливо обтер об траву забрызганную слюной Нагаи руку, перебрался через забор и неспешно побежал к лесу. 

Он встретился с заказчиком на следующий день в разрушенной землетрясением деревушке, получил причитавшееся ему вознаграждение и со спокойной душой отправился в Ширай Рю. 

*   
Священника для церемонии пригласили в маленький синтоистский храм поблизости от деревни, где жили ниндзя Ширай Рю. Скорпион порадовался традиции носить скрывающие лица маски – именно у этого священника он пару лет назад выкрал несколько драгоценных камней по заказу одного политика. Обычно ниндзя старались не связываться со священнослужителями, но заказчик не упомянул о профессии жертвы. Ханзо сделал себе мысленную пометку навестить политика.

Тагути действительно не стали экономить, и Наоми-химэ стояла перед женихом в белоснежном кимоно, расшитом золотыми и серебряными нитями; длинные волосы уложили в сложную прическу, украшенную цветами фрезии. Девушка упорно смотрела в пол. Скорпион вздохнул и одернул слишком свободные рукава косодэ. Он привык к другой одежде, более облегающей и удобной. Но ради церемонии придется перетерпеть. 

Они вошли в храм и уселись перед столиком-алтарем. Можно было прикрыть глаза и на слух определить, кто из гостей где рассаживается. Легкие прихрамывающие шаги, оборвавшиеся за спиной – отец, и тяжелая ровная поступь чуть левее, ближе к Наоми-химэ – Камикото-сан, представляющие родственников жениха и невесты. Подобный дождю шелест – несколько ниндзя Ширай Рю из числа друзей отца, они просто не умеют ходить иначе. Обычно-человеческие шаги – члены семьи Тагути. Больше двадцати человек храм вместить не мог.

Священник прочитал молитву, и его помощница-мико разлила по чашечкам саке. Ханзо ритуально выпил эти несчастные несколько капель тремя глотками, краем глаза наблюдая за смущающейся невестой. Похоже, она алкоголь пробовала впервые.

К моменту чтения свадебной клятвы щеки Наоми порозовели, и она – наконец – начала несмело улыбаться. Скорпион бережно надел на тонкий пальчик колечко с янтарем. Новобрачные оставили подношение для богов, и церемония завершилась.

Традиционным свадебным пиршеством решили пренебречь ввиду необходимости для ниндзя остаться в боевом состоянии. Ограничились скромным чаепитием в кругу семьи. И Наоми-химэ окончательно стала членом рода Хасаши. 

– Я готова, муж мой.

Ханзо повернулся от окна, пейзаж в котором разглядывал последние полчаса, и взглянул на жену. Нежно-зеленая юката с мелким цветочным орнаментом ей положительно шла, но вот плохо скрываемый ужас в глазах ниндзя категорически не нравился.

– Иди сюда, – Ханзо взял жену за подбородок. – Ты боишься меня, верно? 

Наоми замотала головой.

– Не обманывай. Ты боишься, я это чувствую. Я не стану брать тебя силой. Подождем, когда ты будешь готова. Иди спать, Наоми.


	2. Chapter 2

Скорпион постарался устроить для своей жены максимально комфортные условия. Ему действительно хотелось, чтобы Наоми если не полюбила его, то хотя бы перестала вздрагивать при его появлении. Поэтому ниндзя забросил остальные дела и несколько дней посвятил налаживанию быта.

Старенькая японка Охико, выполнявшая функции домработницы (которую сам Ханзо величал нянюшкой и всячески пытался отбрыкаться от ее услуг – он и дома-то бывал в лучшем случае раз в неделю – прежде), с радостью помогала ему в этом, по-женски деликатно выведывая, что Наоми нравится, а что нет. Так, простые светлые стены ее комнаты вскоре скрылись за расписными ширмами, а к потолку оказались подвешены резные деревянные фигурки птиц. Теперь уже Скорпион вздрагивал, заходя в это женское царство.

В крошечном внутреннем дворе появилась клумба с розами, за которыми обе женщины ухаживали с одинаковым усердием и любовью. Заметив на лице возившейся с цветами жены радостную улыбку, Ханзо плюнул на свою нелюбовь к колючим кустарникам и привез из города саженцы шиповника и хризантем. Принимая из его рук нежные растения, Наоми мягко улыбнулась и кивнула – так она выражала благодарность. За прошедший с момента свадьбы месяц она перестала выглядеть испуганным олененком и постоянно опускать взгляд, но этим пока успехи Ханзо в завоевании собственной жены и ограничивались. 

*  
Сначала он решил, что его разбудила гроза. Сон ниндзя чуток, и близкий раскат грома вполне мог его потревожить. Но секунду спустя он осознал, что причиной пробуждения стали тихие сдавленные всхлипывания. И что доносятся они из комнаты Наоми. Скорпион вскочил и бросился к жене. 

Его глазам предстал дрожащий холмик под одеялом. Ниндзя смущенно запихал нож поглубже под одежду и позвал жену по имени. Наоми настороженно выглянула из-под одеяла и, узнав мужа, села, закутавшись в покрывало.

– Что случилось, Наоми? 

– Все хорошо, муж мой. Простите, я не хотела разбудить вас.

За стенкой прогремел особенно сильный раскат грома. Наоми вздрогнула, по ее щеке потекла слезинка. До Скорпиона дошло.

– Наоми, ты что, боишься грозы?

Девушка отчаянно замотала головой.

– Глупенькая, – Ханзо обнял жену за плечи и бережно прижал к себе, погладил по растрепанным волосам. – Это всего лишь атмосферное явление. Там, высоко и далеко отсюда, тяжелые облака сталкиваются друг с другом и получается гром. А про гнев богов – это все сказки, чтобы дети не бегали под дождем и не заболели. А даже если и боги, – ниндзя ласково поцеловал жену в уголки покрасневших глаз. – Я не дам им тебя обидеть. Поэтому, не плачь, Наоми.

Девушка положила голову на его плечо и закрыла глаза. Наверное, она просто устала бояться в одиночестве.

– Хочешь, я останусь с тобой?

Наоми робко кивнула. Скорпион опустился на подушки и укрыл жену одеялом, спрятав в кольце своих рук. Вскоре девушка расслабилась и, уткнувшись носом в его шею, тихонько засопела. Ханзо как-то вдруг осознал, что под тоненьким льняным кимоно у жены ничего нет, а сам он отнюдь не импотент. Но сейчас любое неосторожное движение отвратит от него Наоми, возможно, навсегда. Ниндзя заерзал, пытаясь принять удобное положение с учетом вновь открывшихся обстоятельств. Порезался о собственный нож. Наоми с тихим вздохом провела рукой по его груди, обнимая, и Ханзо понял, что пропал.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох… Ничего сложного – пока Наоми не двигается.

Промучившись до рассвета, Скорпион выскользнул из объятий жены и направился к себе.

Ханзо пил чай и размышлял, стоит ли брать с собой мечи или удастся обойтись привычным гарпуном. Все-таки, якудза… Непонятно, правда, зачем им ниндзя – у них свои боевики не хуже. Хотя с диверсиями “демоны ночи” справляются лучше, это признанный факт. Прийти, подпалить склад с… чем-то, уйти. За это Ширай Рю и ценились – их не интересовали имена, мотивы, цели. Только оплата. А ее обещали хорошую. 

На террасу мелкими шажками вышла Наоми, опустилась на пятки чуть поодаль. Это был первый раз, когда она сама пришла к мужу. Скорпион разлил чай во вторую чашку, передал ей.

– Мне надо уйти на несколько дней. Охико позаботится о тебе.

Наоми медленно кивнула, отпила чай. Но на дне карих глаз поселилось беспокойство. 

– Не бойся. Я обязательно к тебе вернусь. Обещаю. 

*  
Пробраться в стоящий на отшибе склад оказалось проще простого. Скорпион тенью проскользнул мимо двоих стоящих на страже мужчин – у одного из них в вороте куртки он успел заметить татуировку якудза. Через слуховое окно попал внутрь складских помещений и лег на одну из потолочных балок, осматриваясь.

На каменных плитах пола в три ряда лежали белые мешки, перевязанные веревками. Две из четырех опорных колонн были деревянными, две других и стены – каменными. Если сделать все правильно, само здание должно уцелеть.

Ханзо бесшумно спустился на пол и снял с пояса кожаную фляжку. Масло пролилось на мешки, пропитывая веревки, материю и ее содержимое. Ниндзя приветствовали технический прогресс – благодаря нему больше не надо было мучиться с огнивом, рискуя быть обнаруженными раньше времени или вообще ничего не поджечь. Скорпион бросил опустевшую фляжку поверх мешков и щелкнул зажигалкой. По масляным дорожкам побежали рыжие язычки пламени. 

Только воинская интуиция позволила ему вовремя отпрыгнуть в сторону, избежав оглушающего удара по голове. Тот самый человек с татуировкой якудза вновь замахнулся полицейской дубинкой. Порадовавшись, что решил взять меч, Скорпион поднырнул под удар и одним движением отрубил противнику руку вместе с дубинкой. Сбросил с клинка капли крови и пинком в живот отправил противника в короткий полет до ближайшей колонны. Впрочем, от якудза так быстро не избавиться. 

Мужчина поднялся. Кровь хлестала из обрубка руки, но ближайшие минут десять он все еще был серьезным противником. Гарпун пробил его грудь, Скорпион дернул тяжелое тело на себя и, поддавшись внезапному наитию (которое обычно и спасает жизни), прижал локтем шею противника и резко развернулся вместе с ним. Тело якудза задергалось, пробитое несколькими выстрелами. Ханзо высчитал восемь и, отбросив умирающего в огонь, двинулся к его напарнику. Выбив оружие из рук совсем еще мальчишки – лет двадцать, не больше – ниндзя апперкотом надежно разлучил его сознание с телом. Если боги будут к нему милосердны – выживет.

Дышать внутри склада становилось все труднее. Скорпион сунул меч в ножны и поспешил покинуть место пожара, благо, таиться больше не имело смысла.

*  
Домой он вернулся на закате. От одежды нестерпимо воняло гарью и кровью, и хотелось только упасть и проспать часов десять.   
Наоми подбежала к нему и – неожиданно – обняла, прижавшись на пару мгновений. Тут же отстранилась, смутившись и чуть покраснев. Ханзо улыбнулся под маской. 

– Я принес тебе кое-что, – он опустил в подставленные ладошки нечто, замотанное в шелковый платок. – Открой.

Закатное солнце блеснуло на дуге серебряного гребешка для волос, украшенного искусно сделанной веточкой белой сирени.


	3. Chapter 3

Ханзо крадучись вошел в собственный дом, надеясь никого не разбудить. Разумеется, невозможно всегда побеждать, но пугать домочадцев в любом случае не хотелось. 

Ниндзя уронил на стол снятую маску. Левая рука не поднималась и почти совсем не слушалась из-за хоть и узкого, но длинного и глубокого пореза вдоль спины и плеча. Еще десяток рассыпанных по телу мелких ран его волновал не сильно, хотя от кровопотери мужчину пошатывало. Скорпион всегда был одиночкой, не признавая никаких напарников, и сегодня это подвело его, оставив одного против четырех вооруженных противников. Задание-то выполнено, но ноги унести едва удалось. 

Ниндзя медленно и неловко стаскивал с себя части униформы, когда за спиной открылась дверь, и послышался испуганный вскрик. Ханзо вздохнул и обернулся. Стоящая в дверях Наоми прижала ладошки ко рту. Скорпион примиряюще поднял руки. Ну, одну руку.

– Все в порядке, не бойся. Это всего лишь царапины, завтра к утру уже исчезнут.

Наглая ложь, на самом деле. Пройдет не меньше недели, прежде чем он сможет нормально пользоваться левой рукой, а о новых заказах лучше не задумываться ближайший месяц. И Наоми, очевидно, прекрасно эту ложь разгадала. Покачав головой, девушка взяла его за здоровую руку и увлекла на кухню, заставив сесть и не шевелиться. Подвернула повыше рукава юкаты и засуетилась, разогревая воду и разыскивая аптечку, вечно кочующую из комнаты в комнату.

Такой Ханзо жену еще не видел. Сосредоточенная, целеустремленная, серьезная – она производила совершенно иное впечатление. Уже не испуганный олененок, но сильная взрослая женщина. 

Наоми устроилась за спиной мужа, мокрой тряпочкой стирая с ран засохшую кровь. Крови было много, и вода в тазике очень скоро стала красной. Наоми отставила тазик в сторону и взяла прокипяченные нитки и иглу. 

– Тебе не обязательно это делать, Наоми.

– Так быстрее заживет, – девушка сноровисто работала иголкой, словно всегда этим занималась. А может, и правда занималась – Ханзо ведь не приходило в голову расспросить жену об ее деревенской жизни. 

Наоми зубами надорвала упаковку бинта, вытряхнула на ладонь белый цилиндр. Скорпион недовольно дернул здоровым плечом – он не любил быть похожим на мумию, но спорить с новоявленной медсестрой бесполезно. Да и приятна ему такая забота, что уж скрывать. Наоми аккуратно бинтовала раны, касаясь кожи теплыми пальчиками, а Скорпион думал о, почему-то, цветущей сакуре. Надо бы посадить деревце, Наоми наверняка будет рада. 

– Наконец-то ты перестала меня бояться, – Ханзо накрыл ладошку жены своей рукой. 

Наоми замерла, мило покраснев, но улыбнулась и кивнула. И правда, сколько уже можно бояться. Муж ни разу, ни словом, ни поступком не обидел ее – хотя имел полное право, ведь она законно принадлежала ему. В деревне про Скорпиона рассказывали всякое, в том числе называли его безжалостным убийцей, но Наоми успела убедиться, что жестокость его распространяется только на врагов. 

Девушка собрала медикаменты в ящик и заварила чай. Прогревшаяся комната заполнилась ароматами жасмина и чайного листа, на столике появились крошечные чашки и тарелочка с данго. Ханзо осторожно прислонился к стене, взял чашку и прикрыл глаза. Ему давно уже не было так спокойно, может быть, только в далеком и полузабытом детстве. 

– Расскажи о себе, Наоми. 

– Что рассказать? – девушка растерялась, уронила палочку с лакомством.

– Что захочешь. Я ведь, по сути, совсем ничего о тебе не знаю. Например, где ты научилась так хорошо зашивать раны? 

– Работа в поле – она, на самом деле, опаснее, чем со стороны кажется. Можно и лопату уронить, и на острый сучок напороться. Не обязательно и не всегда, конечно, но такое бывает. А я в семье единственная девушка, вот и научилась всех лечить. Хотела, чтобы от меня польза была. 

– Девушки обычно прядут или вышивают. 

– Но мой навык полезнее, разве нет? 

– Может быть. Если ты хотела выйти замуж за ниндзя, – решив рискнуть, Ханзо притянул жену к себе на колени и обнял за талию. Наоми покраснела, но отстраняться не стала. – Что, неужели правда – хотела?

Девушка кивнула, смущенно улыбнувшись.

– Значит, судьба, – Скорпион мягко поцеловал жену. – Чего ж тогда боялась так? 

– Болтают… всякое…

– Что-то вроде того, что Хасаши – бессердечные монстры? – усмехнулся ниндзя. – Знал бы, что у меня даже дома такая репутация… Прости меня, Наоми. 

– Все хорошо, муж мой. 

– Было бы хорошо, если б я дал тебе выбор. Но теперь ничего уже не поправишь. 

Чай безнадежно остыл. Осмелевшая Наоми уже говорила, не переставая. О девочках, с которыми она играла в детстве. О том, как дед сердился на очередной неурожай. О фестивале в Токио, куда их семья ездила когда-то давно. О цветущей сакуре…

“Точно надо посадить деревце” – думал Ханзо, наблюдая за такой непривычной женой.

Примолкнув, Наоми зевнула в кулачок. Скорпион осознал, что на дворе, вообще-то, третий час ночи. 

– Пойдем-ка спать, милая. 

Девушка покачала головой, теснее приникнув к нему.

– Наоми, если уснуть так, завтра будет все болеть. Если не хочешь оставаться одна – а ты ведь поэтому дожидалась моего возвращения, верно? – я могу спать с тобой. Только не здесь. Пойдем.

Поднявшись, Скорпион осторожно подвигал больным плечом. Шов почти неощутим, словно и нет его. Значит, заживет быстро. Одной рукой бережно обнял жену. Знал бы, что такое сокровище по соседству обитает – давно посватался бы. И он не жалел, что потратил столько времени, добиваясь расположения жены – Наоми нужно было завоевать. Никак иначе. 

Медленно, обнявшись, они дошли до комнаты. Наоми сбросила верхнее кимоно, смущенно потянулась к завязкам нижнего… Скорпион накрыл ладошки жены, останавливая.

– Не будем торопиться, милая. Давай просто поспим, – Ханзо опустился на постель вместе с ней, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы удобно было обоим. В плечо стрельнула боль, но с ней легко было справиться. – Спи, Наоми, спи. Я рядом, – он закрыл глаза, с улыбкой прислушиваясь к сердцебиению девушки. Так засыпать было намного приятнее. 

*  
Утро для Ханзо началось с теплой возни под боком. И почему он не просыпается так каждый день? Впрочем, вопрос риторический, ибо все понятно. Но уж теперь-то это его законное право. 

Ниндзя открыл глаза и увидел смущенную и радостную улыбку Наоми.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро. Надо швы проверить. 

– Проверим, – хотелось улыбаться в ответ. – Я буду благодарен, если вы с Охико приготовите завтрак.

– Куда ты? – девушка испуганно схватила его за руку. 

– Не беспокойся, – Скорпион поцеловал тонкие пальцы жены. – Я к соседям. Нужно кое-что сделать. 

– Я сейчас, – вскочив, Наоми убежала и через минуту вернулась с аптечкой. Заставив мужа повернуться, срезала пропитавшиеся кровью бинты и осторожно обследовала шов. Кивнула самой себе, убедившись в качестве работы, наложила новые повязки и соорудила из бинта перевязь, чтобы больная рука была зафиксирована.

– Спасибо, Наоми.

Через полчаса безжалостный убийца Хасаши Ханзо вернулся домой, бережно прижимая к себе одной рукой тонкий саженец сакуры.


	4. Chapter 4

Жизнь семьи Хасаши, наконец, вошла в нормальную колею. Наоми совсем перестала бояться и занялась домом. Скорпион быстро привык к прогретым комнатам, мило сопящей жене под боком и ежедневным завтракам, которыми раньше он не заморачивался. Вообще-то, ему уже стоило бы взять новый заказ, но деньги пока были, и Ханзо наслаждался спокойной жизнью женатого человека. 

От нечего делать ниндзя выкопал еще одну клумбу – внутренний двор все равно постепенно превращался в цветник. Но почему бы и нет – в конце концов, взрослый мужчина, посвятивший свою жизнь весьма грязному ремеслу, тоже может устать от вида крови и трупов. Перекрыл прохудившийся участок крыши, заработав благодарность Охико – крыша, оказывается, протекала уже два месяца, просто Ханзо с истинно мужским пофигизмом к бытовым мелочам не обращал на это никакого внимания. А еще он наточил все ножи, так что в доме теперь был еще десяток несанкционированных орудий убийства.

Наоми мелкими неслышными шажками прошла по террасе, села, спустив ноги во двор, и положила голову на плечо мужа. Любоваться вместе закатом быстро стало их маленькой семейной традицией. 

– Устала? – Ханзо переплел свои пальцы с холодными пальцами жены.

– Да, немного. Но это ничего. Ты скоро опять уходишь? 

– Через пару дней. Надо уже денег заработать, – ниндзя улыбнулся.

– Зачем нам столько?! – Наоми в притворном возмущении стукнула кулачком в грудь мужа.

– Затем, что ты достойна самого лучшего, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Ханзо. 

Наоми смущенно хихикнула. Деревенская серая мышка все еще не привыкла к такому вниманию. Несмотря на то, что оно было очень приятно. 

Девушка немного приподнялась с досок террасы и, отчаянно зажмурившись, сделала то, что давно хотела – прижалась губами к губам мужа. Из-за закрытых глаз она, конечно, не заметила расширившихся в немом изумлении зрачков Скорпиона, но вскоре уверенные сильные руки легли на ее талию, привлекая ближе, а поцелуй стал глубже и – совсем немного – настойчивей. Ханзо осторожно лег на террасу, придерживая легшую на него жену.

– Наоми? Посмотри на меня? 

Девушка замотала головой, пряча покрасневшее лицо. 

– Ты… хочешь чего-то большего? 

Чуть подумав, Наоми кивнула.

– Уверена? Я не хочу принуждать тебя. 

Наоми кивнула еще решительней и провела пальчиком по выглядывающей из ворота одежды ключице мужа. Ханзо вздохнул. 

Он осторожно вытащил из волос жены гребень и размотал тугой пучок, рассыпав по ее – да и своим тоже – плечам темные волны. Подцепил остренький подбородок отчаянно краснеющей девушки, мягко поцеловал, решив не форсировать события. Постепенно Наоми расслабилась, неуверенно начав отвечать на нежную ласку. 

– Все хорошо, милая. Не бойся, – тихонько шептал ниндзя, покрывая лицо и шею жены легкими поцелуями. – Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. 

Поднявшись, Ханзо подхватил жену на руки и шагнул внутрь дома. Плечом открыл дверь комнаты и уложил Наоми на постель. 

– Дверь… закрой…

– Сейчас, – поцеловав жену, ниндзя поднялся и аккуратно запер дверь, прижав ее табуретом. – Так лучше? 

– Д-да… 

Вернувшись к постели, он ласково обнял девушку, нашаривая завязки пояса. Наоми испуганно вздохнула. 

– Все хорошо, не бойся.

Воротник распоясанной юкаты пополз вниз, оголяя бледные незагорелые плечи.

– Не смотри! – взвизгнула Наоми, закрываясь руками.

– Тише, тише. Ты очень красивая, – Скорпион прижал ее к себе, оглаживая нежную кожу. – Успокойся. Опусти руки. Вот так, молодец. Видишь, ничего страшного.

– Стыдно…

– Все хорошо, – Ханзо аккуратно избавил жену от оставшейся одежды, разделся сам. – Ты же умная девочка, Наоми. Ничего страшного не случится, я обещаю. 

– Я верю тебе, – тихо шепнула девушка, опускаясь на подушки. Такая крохотная, беззащитная…

Ханзо бережно провел раскрытой ладонью по бедру жены, сомкнутым коленям, тонкой талии. Наклонившись, прочертил языком влажную дорожку по шее, до аккуратного маленького ушка. Наоми хихикнула. 

– Больше не страшно? 

Девушка покачала головой и, улыбнувшись, обняла его за шею, притягивая ближе. 

– Мы можем не торопиться с этим, если хочешь.

Наоми дернула плечиком, нахмурившись:

– Сколько можно уже тянуть. И… я хочу быть твоей.

– Хорошо, – улыбнувшись, Скорпион поцеловал жену, скользя ладонью по ее телу вниз. – Будет больно.

– Знаю. Просто… сделай это, ладно?

– Я обещаю быть осторожным. 

…Наоми вздрагивает, сжав его ладонь и всхлипывая. Скорпион тихонько шепчет какие-то успокаивающие глупости, сцеловывая горячие слезки, ожидая, пока она хоть немного привыкнет и расслабится… 

…Девушка, вернее, теперь уже женщина – его женщина – лихорадочно цепляется за его плечи, наверняка оставляя на коже лунки от ногтей… впрочем, им обоим сейчас не до этого…

…Ниндзя тяжело дышит, покрывая поцелуями тело жены, оставляя яркие цветки засосов…

…Вскрикнув, Наоми бессильно вытягивается на постели, Ханзо падает следом…

Наоми бездумно водила пальчиком по груди мужа, пересчитывая старые шрамы.

– Все хорошо, Наоми?

– Да. Просто немного устала. Но мне хорошо, – она повозилась, устраивая голову на плече мужа и вздохнула. – Давай спать? 

– Давай.

– А знаешь… – чуть удивленно произнесла Наоми. – Я люблю тебя.

– Конечно знаю, глупенькая, – усмехнулся Скорпион, пропуская сквозь пальцы потяжелевшие пряди ее волос. – Я тебя тоже. Спи.


	5. Chapter 5

Ниндзя тенью проскользнул в приоткрытое окно и замер, осматриваясь. Похоже, или он ошибся в пересчете окон, или его цель унесли отсюда. Но информатор клялся и божился, что дорогущая ваза времен самого Токугавы Иэясу пределов поместья не покидала. 

Ханзо аккуратно попробовал доски на скрипучесть. Мореный дуб явно выигрывал перед модным нынче паркетом, безо всяких шумов выдерживая вес ниндзя. Оставалось надеяться, что во всех комнатах поместья такой пол.   
Скорпион вышел из комнаты в длинный коридор, освещенный вычурными канделябрами. Дверей из него вело не так уж и много, но проверять каждую, рискуя быть замеченным… Раньше он так бы и поступил, но теперь дома ждала Наоми, и ему не хотелось беспокоить ее понапрасну. Закрыв глаза, ниндзя повернулся на пятках вокруг себя и вошел в ту комнату, которую увидел, открыв их. Совсем по-детски, но сегодня удача была к нему благосклонна. 

Комната, оказавшаяся спальней – судя по широкой кровати под алым балдахином – была пуста. Ниндзя небрежно отодвинул бархатные занавеси – вся эта западная роскошь была ему чужда. На низенькой тумбочке у изголовья кровати стояла искомая ваза с засушенным цветком в ней. Ни в том, ни в другом на вид ничего драгоценного не было. Впрочем, за цветок ему платить и не обещали. Выкинув флору, Ханзо аккуратно замотал вазу полотенцем и сунул в заплечную сумку – благо, ваза была небольшая. 

За дверью послышались уверенные шаги, и ниндзя метнулся к широкому окну во всю стену спальни. Но – окно выходило на заросший бурьяном задний двор, по которому бродили здоровенные псы. Не слишком серьезная преграда, конечно, но шума наделает много. Выругавшись, Скорпион запрыгнул под кровать и замер. 

Открылась дверь, и в комнату кто-то вошел. Двое, судя по скрипу половиц. Послышался нетрезвый женский смех. Ханзо поморщился. Он как-то упустил тот момент, когда стал примерным семьянином, но звук ему однозначно не понравился. Законную жену не поят, прежде чем пригласить в спальню. Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью тел, и Скорпион всерьез задумался, не переквалифицировать ли кражу в разбойное нападение. 

– Милый… ты спишь? – томно прошептала девица. – Спишь? Ну и отлично, – голос внезапно стал деловым. Девушка упруго спрыгнула с кровати. – И где же у тебя сейф, дорогуша?

Снаружи что-то упало, разбившись. Звук был тихий, но если девушка будет искать сейф такими методами, сюда сбегутся все охранники. Скорпион припомнил, что видел край стального ящика за комодом. Он выскользнул из-под кровати, мгновенно оценивая обстановку. Храпящее тело хозяина на кровати, осколки еще какой-то вазы на ковре – хорошо, что он пришел раньше – и худенькая девушка, почти девчонка, в облегающем платье поверх черной униформы без клановых обозначений. 

– Карасу? Что ты тут забыла?

С юной наемницей они были знакомы уже лет пять и – при большом желании – даже могли бы найти родственные связи, хотя желания копаться в родословных ни у одного из них не было. 

– Скорпион! Привет, – Карасу с детской непосредственностью повесилась ему на шею. – У меня тут наводка. А ты тут зачем?

– Вазу одну попросили взять. А сейф вот здесь, за комодом. Давай помогу отодвинуть. Чем ты его накачала?

– Морфий. Надеюсь, не перепутала дозу. Он хороший.

– И ты все равно его грабишь, – серая дверца показалась из-за стенки комода. – Давай сама, я не спец во взломе, – ниндзя отошел к кровати, проверил пульс хозяина дома. Пульс был размеренный. Значит, умереть не должен. Но задерживаться тут не стоит. 

Дождавшись, пока Карасу заберет из сейфа некий сверток, Ханзо закрыл его дверцу и аккуратно придвинул комод на то же место. 

– Идем отсюда. 

Карасу стянула платье через голову и небрежно запихала в сумку. Скорпион аккуратно выглянул за дверь и, убедившись, что в коридоре по-прежнему пусто, прошел в ту комнату, через окно которой попал в дом, потянув за собой девушку. 

– С этой стороны дом не охраняется. Можем спокойно уйти.

Карасу кивнула, садясь на подоконник и собираясь прыгать. Покачав головой, Скорпион отстранил попутчицу от окна и выбрался первым. Поймал спрыгнувшую девушку. 

– А ты изменился, – Карасу задумчиво склонила голову к плечу. – Может, заскочим в какой-нибудь бар, пропустим по кружке?

– Не могу. Меня жена дома ждет, я обещал не задерживаться. Да и тебе пить не стоит. 

– Так ты все-таки нашел свою суженую? – наемница радостно улыбнулась. – Поздравляю. Желаю счастья, и все такое. Только мне в другую сторону. Удачи. 

– Тебе тоже, – Ханзо проводил взглядом тоненькую фигурку и направился своей дорогой. 

В доме стояла умиротворяющая тишина. Скорпион сбросил части униформы, отцепил гарпун и отправился на поиски жены.

Наоми отыскалась в бане. Она расслаблено лежала наполовину в воде, и тяжелые пряди мокрых волос укутывали ее стройную фигурку. Ханзо положил подбородок на бортик и ласково поцеловал жену в плечо.

– С возвращением, – тихо поприветствовала его Наоми.

– Все хорошо?

– Да, муж мой. Я скучала.

– В ближайшее время я никуда не уйду, обещаю.

– Это хорошо, – Наоми чуть обернулась к нему. - Выйди, я хочу одеться.

– Неужели ты все еще меня боишься? 

– Не боюсь. Просто…

– Я все понимаю, не беспокойся, – улыбнулся Ханзо. – Только никуда уходить я не буду. Могу закрыть глаза, если хочешь.

– Закрой. 

Ниндзя послушно опустил веки, впрочем, почти ничего не потеряв в восприятии мира. Плеск воды, легкие торопливые шаги, шелест тяжелой ткани, осторожное прикосновение к губам. Ханзо провел ладонью по талии жены.

– Ты пытаешься от меня что-то скрыть, Наоми?

– Не пытаюсь. Я жду ребенка.


	6. Chapter 6

Скорпион забросил профессиональную деятельность. Он хорошо понимал, что – в ее состоянии – Наоми беспокоиться нельзя, а не беспокоиться, когда он пропадает на миссии, она попросту не сможет. Поэтому, пока в деньгах нужды не было, ниндзя наслаждался почти совсем забытой мирной жизнью простого человека. Конечно, он не бездельничал – просто не умел, да и дело всегда находилось – но дела были исключительно мирные, и ими можно было заниматься спокойно и не торопясь.

В движениях Наоми появилась плавность, свойственная тем, кто несет в себе новую жизнь. Она теперь подолгу сидела в саду, любуясь прижившимся деревцем сакуры и даже тихонько что-то ему рассказывая. В такие моменты она, кажется, не замечала ничего вокруг, и Ханзо мог невозбранно любоваться собственной женой, не боясь ее смутить. Старушка Охико не могла нарадоваться царящей в доме Хасаши идиллии. 

Но, разумеется, продолжаться вечно эта идиллия не могла.

Однажды вечером прямо во внутренний двор – презрев дверь и банальные человеческие условности вроде “постучаться” – спрыгнула стройная девушка в однотонно-черной униформе. Сказала несколько слов подошедшему Скорпиону. Наоми видела, как муж заметно вздрогнул. Коротко что-то спросил. Девушка кивнула и показала рукой в сторону леса. 

Ханзо подошел к жене и бережно обнял. 

– Прости, милая. Мне необходимо уйти. Только, пожалуйста, не беспокойся. Я обязательно к тебе вернусь, – отпустив ее, ниндзя прошел в дом.

Наоми повернулась к девушке. Та ритуально поклонилась и – вдруг – озорно улыбнулась.

– Так вот ты какая. Мое имя Карасу, я друг.

– Что произошло? Что ты ему сказала?

– Он убьет меня, если я расскажу, – покачала головой наемница. – Тебе ведь нельзя волноваться. Но, с другой стороны, ты ведь все равно узнаешь рано или поздно. Хасаши-старший погиб. А я знаю, кто это сделал и где его найти. 

– Так он собирается… 

– Да, мстить. И не вздумай отговаривать. Это Дело Чести.

– Мне известно, – Наоми положила ладошки на живот. – Вы только вернитесь. Желательно, оба. Будем знакомиться, – она улыбнулась. – Мне интересно, откуда у моего мужа такие очаровательные друзья.

– Хорошо, – Карасу смущенно хихикнула. – А вот и он.

Скорпион спустился с крыльца, на ходу зашнуровывая наручи.

– Прости, Наоми, – он надел маску и повернулся к наемнице. – Веди.

***  
В старинном особняке на окраине префектуры Хёго не было света. Сад казался заброшенным, а дом – нежилым. Но ниндзя редко верил глазам, а чаще – чутью, которое говорило, что дом смертельно опасен. И Карасу привела его сюда. Где-то внутри находится человек, ответственный за смерть его отца. 

Они легко преодолели щербатую каменную ограду, укрывшись в густых зарослях рододендрона. Тонкая, словно тростник, наемница легко вспрыгнула на ветку близрастущего дерева и осмотрелась.

– Охрана, – деловито сообщила девушка. – Много. Он, похоже, в курсе, что за ним придут.

– Неважно.

– Вот еще, “неважно”. Я Наоми обещала, что ты вернешься. Так что жди здесь. Я расчищу тебе путь, – девушка перепрыгнула на ветку другого дерева, пробежала по ней, почти не качнув, и скрылась в глубинах сада. 

Минут через пять напряженного ожидания со стороны входа в особняк послышалось воронье карканье. Скорпион направился туда, на всякий случай положив ладонь на рукоять меча, но это не понадобилось. Карасу стояла в окружении десятка неподвижных мужских тел.

– Могут и вообще не очнуться, но я бы не стала на это рассчитывать, – наемница стянула с пояса кусок ткани, изображавший юбку. – Идем.

Они вошли в пропахший плесенью дом, по стенам которого змеились кривые трещины, а углы заросли паутиной. Какой человек в здравом уме захочет жить в таком месте? 

Заскрипели половицы, и они, не сговариваясь, метнулись каждый к своей стене, сливаясь с тенями. По коридору прошел и скрылся в одной из комнат мускулистый человек с перевязанной головой. Скорпион вопросительно посмотрел на спутницу. Карасу кивнула. Ниндзя подошел к двери и бесшумно проскользнул в комнату.

У человека не было правого глаза. Ханзо обнажил клинок и шагнул вперед. Он не собирался что-либо говорить убийце своего отца.

– Ты пришел, ниндзя. Я знал, что кто-то из вас придет, – человек тоже вытащил меч. Но сражаться с ним Скорпион не собирался.

Стремительно метнувшись вперед, он принял чужой меч на основание клинка и вывернул его из руки человека. Ударил основанием рукояти в солнечное сплетение врага, заставив согнуться, и ударом меча разбил подвешенную под потолком масляную лампу. Шагнул назад, вытащил из-за пояса зажигалку и щелкнул кремнем.

– Выйди, Карасу. Тебе не стоит на это смотреть. 

– Ты, видимо, забыл, чего мне уже пришлось насмотреться? Не беспокойся об этом.

Особняк сотряс дикий вопль горящего заживо человека. 

***  
Наоми разлила по чашкам чай. Карасу, распаренная и раскрасневшаяся, одетая в одно из кимоно хозяйки дома, благодарно кивнула. Юной наемнице вообще редко перепадало простое человеческое тепло. И несмотря на то, что повод был весьма нерадостный, девушка была рада здесь находиться. 

– А все-таки, как вы познакомились?

Наемница и ниндзя переглянулись. 

– Это долгая и мрачная история, – беспечно пожала плечами наемница. – Не стоит тебе этого слушать. Особенно сейчас, – девушка выразительно поглядела на округлившийся животик Наоми.

– Ну ладно, – Наоми вздохнула. – Но потом ты мне расскажешь? 

– Посмотрим, – Карасу подмигнула – уже – подруге. И зевнула. – Может быть, ляжем спать? Завтра снова будет трудный день, и нам всем стоит выспаться.


	7. Отступление. Ворона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку сама Карасу не хочет говорить о своем прошлом, я позволю себе небольшое отступление от сюжета, чтобы чуть лучше раскрыть ее историю.  
> Итак, пять лет назад…

***

Девочка лет одиннадцати с волосами цвета воронова крыла, опасно балансируя на узком парапете, медленно и осторожно кралась к открытому окну. Ей очень хотелось есть, но Тот человек велел украсть перстень с синим камнем из верхнего ящика стола и больше ничего не трогать. Того человека опасно подводить. Девочка уже видела, что происходит с теми детьми, которые не выполняют поручения Того человека, и не хотела себе такой судьбы.

Девочка перебралась через подоконник, и ее ноги тут же утонули в мягком ковре. Она очутилась в большой комнате, стены которой украшали красивые гобелены. Но стола в комнате не было. 

Девочка всем телом прижалась к двери и закрыла глаза. Кажется, за дверью ничего не происходило. Она нажала на дверь и потихоньку высунулась в коридор. Пусто. Осмотревшись, девочка направилась к следующей двери. За ней оказался пустой каменный зал. Девочка вздохнула и продолжила поиски.

Когда она заходила в следующую комнату, то ей показалось, что в коридорное окно проскользнула черная тень. Но, видимо, только показалось. 

И в этой комнате никакого стола тоже не нашлось. Девочка вернулась в коридор и направилась к лестнице. Чужая сильная рука грубо схватила ее за волосы, и страшный голос прошипел:

– Попалась, сучка! Чего ты тут вынюхиваешь? 

Девочка трепыхнулась, но ее держали крепко. Охранник протащил ее по ступенькам вниз, особо не церемонясь, и бросил на пол у ног большого человека.

– Вот, босс. Шарилась наверху, чего-то искала.

Большой человек брезгливо потыкал ее ногой в твердом сапоге:

– Бродяжка. Вряд ли ее кто-то будет искать. 

– Понял, – охранник подтащил девочку к себе. 

Ей очень захотелось зажмуриться, но усилием воли девочка сдержалась. И снова увидела черную тень, за спиной большого человека. Блеснула острая сталь, и разрубленное пополам человеческое тело медленно осело к ногам воина в маске. Охранник громко заорал, очень больно стискивая ее плечо. Воин-“тень” стряхнул с меча капли крови и перевел взгляд на них.

– Стой! Если ты попытаешься меня тронуть, я прирежу девчонку! – холодное лезвие ножа коснулось ее шеи. Девочка замерла.

– Что мне за дело до девчонки, – пожал плечами воин. – Я вижу ее впервые.

«Я. Хочу. Жить» – одними губами проговорила она. 

Воин сузил глаза. Девочка почувствовала, что охранник медленно пятится, таща ее за собой. Над ее плечом мелькнул стремительный стальной росчерк, и чужая хватка ослабела. Позади грузно упало тяжелое тело. Она обернулась, чтобы увидеть торчащий глубоко в глазу охранника гарпун, от которого тянулась тонкая цепь. Задрожав, девочка упала на колени, и ее вырвало. 

Послышались шаги. Присевший рядом воин аккуратно смотал цепь, вытер гарпун об одежду охранника и, перехватив ее поперек живота, легко пробежал по лестнице вверх. Нашел ванную комнату и поставил ее на ноги.

– Умойся. Только быстро.

Не заставив просить дважды, девочка поплескала водой на лицо, прополоскала рот и обернулась к своему спасителю. 

– Уходим. 

Они сидели в маленьком портовом баре, и девочка быстро поглощала нехитрую закуску. Голодному все вкусно. 

– У тебя родители есть?

Девочка покачала головой, нахохлившись, как замерзший вороненок.

– Почему вы меня спасли?

Ниндзя пожал плечами:

– Кто его знает… По-хорошему, я тебя должен был там же прирезать как нежелательного свидетеля. Но дети ночи должны помогать друг другу. Тебе возвращаться хоть есть куда?

– Да, но я не хочу. Я кое-что не сделала. И Тот человек… Ну, он будет недоволен.

– Что еще за Тот человек? 

– Он сначала показался мне хорошим. Подобрал нас на улице, дал приют. А потом заставил на себя работать. И если кто-то не выполняет то, что он приказывает… Им бывает плохо.

– Нас – это кого?

– Детей, таких же, как я.

– Ясно, – тон у ниндзя изменился, став злым. Он бросил на стол несколько монет и встал. – Проводишь меня туда? Кстати, у тебя имя-то есть?

– Нету. Тот человек сказал, что нам имена не нужны.

Ниндзя тихо-тихо что-то пробормотал. Наверно, ругался.

– Ты же сама понимаешь, что без имени нельзя? Надо что-то придумать… Будешь Карасу, – ниндзя провел ладонью по черным волосам девочки. – А теперь веди.

Дети жили в полузаброшенном складском помещении на окраине города. Ниндзя проскользнул в верхние жилые комнаты и беззвучно прирезал Того человека и двух его помощников. Карасу смотрела от двери. Нет, ей не было приятно. Но ее внутреннее чувство справедливости говорило, что так будет правильно. 

Карасу быстренько нашла свою единственную подружку и рассказала ей, что Того человека можно больше не бояться. И побежала догонять уходящего воина. 

– Погоди! Я тебя даже не поблагодарила.

Ниндзя остановился:

– Помогать, так уж до конца, – он вздохнул. – Ты делать что умеешь?

– Воровать, – Карасу поглядела исподлобья, но ниндзя усмехнулся:

– Занятие не хуже прочих. Если уметь. Найди мне ручку и листок бумаги, – девочка принесла требуемое, и воин написал записку с адресом. – Здесь живет мой… скажем так, друг. Он научит тебя всему, что захочешь знать. 

– Спасибо… Как тебя зовут?

– Скорпион. Береги себя, Карасу.


	8. Chapter 8

Карасу практически поселилась в доме Хасаши. Даже без ведома и одобрения Скорпиона юной наемнице отвели комнату, соседнюю с комнатой супругов. Наоми отдала ей несколько своих кимоно, потому что их все равно было больше, чем нужно дочери потомственных крестьян, и позволила обращаться к ней по любому вопросу. А Ханзо пришлось учиться экстренно покидать родную комнату, ибо девичьи секреты порой ставили опытного ниндзя в лучшем случае в тупик. Старушка Охико внезапно признала в Карасу “дочку” и усиленно кормила худенькую девушку разными вкусностями.

Скорпион поглядел на это женское царство, на счастливо улыбающуюся жену… плюнул и взял новое задание.

Обычно Ханзо старался не брать заказы за пределами Японии, но в этот раз обещали очень уж соблазнительную сумму оплаты, что в свете скорого появления наследника было делом вовсе нелишним. Скорпион попрощался с домашними и отбыл в Европу.

Уже в берлинском аэропорту ниндзя выяснил, что японцев здесь не воспринимают всерьез, а только как восторженных чудаков-туристов, и порадовался, что выучил не только английский, но и еще несколько языков. Заодно понял, почему эту миссию отдали именно ему – больше в Ширай Рю немецкий никто не знал. Удивленная – Ханзо надеялся, что приятно, хотя обольщать обслуживающий персонал в его планы не входило – служащая аэропорта любезно подсказала, как добраться до нужного ему пригорода и насоветовала кучу достопримечательностей, которые “нужно посетить непременно”. Ханзо вежливо поблагодарил, мысленно отметив, что лететь обратно лучше другим рейсом.

Не менее удивленный таксист – правда, немного по другому, озвученному, поводу «Зачем вы едете в эту глушь, там же совсем нет достопримечательностей» – тем не менее, безропотно довез японца до тихого предместья с аккуратными двух- и трехэтажными домиками как раз к вечеру, когда уже начало темнеть. Честно расплатившись по счетчику и оставив щедрые чаевые Ханзо насилу отвязался от добросердечного: «Герр турист, давайте я подожду вас, сколько нужно, и отвезу в гостиницу, небезопасно бродить ночью по чужой стране», дождался, пока такси отъедет подальше, и направился вдоль улицы, разыскивая дом заказчика. 

Выискав среди однотипных, по большому счету, коттеджей двухэтажный дом под темно-зеленой крышей с флюгером в виде кошки, Ханзо на скорую руку переоблачился. Доспех прятался под обычной одеждой, нужно было только снять куртку, натянуть капюшон и маску и извлечь из потайного отделения небольшого рюкзака спрятанный гарпун, привычно прицепив его к запястью. Оглядев улицу и убедившись в отсутствии нежелательных свидетелей или камер, ниндзя бесшумно преодолел ограду, оказавшись в саду. Он, конечно, не понимал, зачем назначать убийце встречу в собственном доме, но европейцы всегда казались странными.

В саду его встретил широкоплечий охранник-мордоворот в черном смокинге. Скорпион уже приготовился защищаться, но секьюрити внимательно оглядел его и молча кивнул, жестом пригласив следовать за собой. Ханзо пожал плечами и позволил себе немного расслабиться, последовав за провожатым. Если бы его хотели здесь убить – уже убили бы, а не изображали гостеприимство.

Охранник провел гостя через сад, впустил внутрь дома, прошел полутемную прихожую и открыл дубовую двустворчатую дверь в гостиную, тоже жестом пригласив войти. Не споря и не показывая удивления, ниндзя прошел в комнату, выдержанную в нежно-сиреневых тонах. С установленного возле окна диванчика навстречу ему поднялся полноватый невысокий мужчина средних лет с цепким взглядом. 

– Рад встрече, – на ломаном японском произнес хозяин дома. – Надеюсь, путь не был слишком трудным?

Скорпион поморщился. 

– Я говорю по-немецки, не утруждайтесь. Давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Что вам нужно?

– О, это очень хорошо! Вас рекомендовали, как профессионала. К делу, так к делу. Понимаете, я бизнесмен и владелец большой компании. А мой главный конкурент… Я уже договорился с его сыном, мы чудно будем работать вместе, но этот упрямый старик… Его нужно убрать, и тихо. Сможете это сделать?

– Разумеется. Но мне нужно знать, где его найти.

– О, это легко. Обычно он допоздна задерживается в своем офисе за два квартала отсюда, и в это время там уже никого нет. Ханс отвезет вас на место. 

– Я работаю один, – холодно проговорил ниндзя. – Адрес. 

Заказчик вздохнул. Подойдя к письменному столу, набросал пару строк на вырванной из блокнота странице и подал ее Скорпиону вместе с небольшим конвертом.

– Вот. А это аванс. Мне говорили, что вы предпочитаете наличные. Остальное – когда дело будет сделано.

Ханзо молча кивнул, пряча конверт, и вышел из комнаты. 

Нужный офис находился на третьем этаже пятиэтажного здания, стоящего в середине ряда точно таких же. Поизучав тусклый свет из окна, Скорпион прикинул, где внутри находится кабинет, и проник в здание через открытое окно на первом этаже.

Офисные здания обычно бывали типовыми, и ниндзя не составило труда отыскать комнату видеонаблюдения, гуманно вырубить охранника ударом по голове и, немного покопавшись в системе, отключить камеры. И, уже особенно не скрываясь, направиться к определенному офису. 

Дело действительно оказалось простым. Ниндзя беспрепятственно прошел по двум лестницам и нескольким коридорам, бесшумно отпер дверь офиса и скользнул внутрь, выхватывая взглядом широкий дубовый стол, несколько шкафов и дремлющего в кресле за столом пожилого лысоватого мужчину. Ниндзя легкими неслышными шагами дошел до стола и, мысленно прочитав короткую заупокойную молитву, вонзил острие гарпуна в горло старика.

Аккуратно вытирая по дороге лезвие оружия, Скорпион удалился тем же путем, что и пришел. 

На этот раз охрану удалось не потревожить, и ниндзя тенью вспрыгнул на подоконник одного из окон гостиной, изрядно напугав заказчика. 

– Дело сделано. Завтра из газет всё узнаете. Я хотел бы получить расчет. 

– Д-да, конечно, – кивнул заказчик, дрожащей рукой протягивая ему еще один точно такой же конверт. 

Скорпион молча кивнул, принимая оплату, и бесшумно растворился в ночи.

Добравшись до более-менее освещенных улиц, Скорпион снова преобразился в цивилизованного туриста, вызвал такси из уличного автомата и поехал в заранее заказанную гостиницу досыпать остаток ночи. 

Следующие три дня Ханзо, на всякий случай отводя от себя подозрения, изображал добропорядочного туриста. Он погулял немного по Берлину, полюбовался Бранденбургскими воротами и берлинскими парками, прикупил своему женскому царству пару новых украшений и вернулся в Японию. 

***  
Первым, кто встретил его в родном поместье, оказалась Карасу, с визгом кинувшаяся ему на шею с верхушки ворот. 

– Скорпиоша! Ты вернулся!! А мы тебя ждем. Пока ты работал, у тебя родился сын.

– Ч…то? Еще ведь… месяц до срока…

Юная наемница пожала плечами.

– Бывает такое, что дети рождаются раньше срока. Идем. Наоми тебя ждет. 

Впрочем, Скорпион уже взбегал по террасе в дом. 

Сидящая у очага Наоми счастливо улыбнулась мужу и прижала палец к губам, призывая к тишине. На руках утомленной женщины дремал очаровательный пухленький младенец. Приблизившись, Ханзо поцеловал жену в щеку, ласково глядя на сына.

– Ты уже дала ему имя? 

– Нет, – Наоми покачала головой. – Решила тебя дождаться. 

– Тогда… Нашего сына будут звать Юкио. Я люблю тебя, Наоми. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вы были счастливы.


	9. Chapter 9

Первые два месяца жизни малыша Юкио пролетели незаметно, целиком посвященные заботам о новом члене семьи Хасаши. В супружеской спальне поставили колыбельку, Карасу окончательно отучилась стучаться, прежде чем войти, а Скорпион получил от главы клана бессрочный отпуск. В отличие от китайского клана Лин Куэй, в Ширай Рю ценились и уважались семейные узы и привязанности. С большей вероятностью вернется с задания тот, кому есть, куда и к кому возвращаться. 

Наоми потихонечку превращала внутренний двор в одну большую клумбу. Покормив ребенка, женщина поручала его заботам мужа и подолгу возилась в саду, окучивая, разравнивая и удобряя. Ханзо несколько раз ездил в город, выбирая для любимой жены лучшие сорта хризантем и орхидей. Ему на самом деле очень нравилось то, во что стараниями Наоми превращался внутренний двор – прежде пустой. А тренироваться можно было и на заднем дворе. 

Карасу отогрелась в домашнем тепле. Подростковая угловатость сменилась приятно-округлыми женскими формами, тощая девчонка постепенно превратилась в стройную и очень симпатичную девушку. Всё юное мужское население Ширай Рю слонялось вдоль ворот дома Хасаши, и Скорпион уже всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы устроить среди молодежи рыцарский турнир и сбагрить кому-нибудь эту принцессу, посиживающую на верхушке ворот и строящую глазки. 

Старушка Охико не могла нарадоваться гармонии, воцарившейся под крышей старого дома. Забот, конечно, прибавилось, но это были приятные заботы. Какая же женщина откажется повозиться с ребенком, пусть даже и не своим?

Однажды утром, после завтрака, внезапно прибывший гонец с извинениями вызвал Скорпиона в резиденцию главы Ширай Рю. 

В рабочем кабинете главы клана оказался также незнакомый бледный лысый человек, покрытый алыми и черными татуировками. В некоторых книгах было описано, что так выглядят шаманы или колдуны. Но какая, в сущности, разница? Раз он здесь, значит, это какой-то очень важный клиент – то есть, не рядового исполнителя дело. Пусть даже и одного из лучших.

– Я искренне сожалею о том, что мне приходится сейчас отрывать тебя от семьи. Но господину Куан Чи, – глава клана кивнул на незнакомца, – нужен самый лучший исполнитель. Он хорошо платит за то, чтобы ты добыл одну карту из Храма Элементов в Китае.

– Китай, – Ханзо поморщился. Ни один ниндзя не горел желанием оказаться на территории Лин Куэй. – Хорошо. Я сделаю это, мастер. Вы позволите мне попрощаться с семьей?

– Разумеется. У тебя время до заката. 

– Это в последний раз! – клятвенно обещал он Наоми, затягивая ремни на униформе. 

Доверенный корабль контрабандистов довезет его до Китая, и дальше придется скрываться от шпионов Лин Куэй. Заказчик указал путь к Храму, но карту нужно было тайно выкрасть и вывезти.

Наоми молча кивнула, поправляя ему воротник. Прошлое задание тоже было “последний раз”, и женщина отлично понимала, что так будет всегда. А ей остается только верить и ждать.

***  
Маленькая рыбацкая шхуна под покровом ночи причалила в совсем крошечной тайной бухте, укрываемой сходящим к самому берегу густым лесом. Под ногами спустившегося на твердую землю ниндзя захрустели ракушки. Красивые. Скорпион решил на обратном пути прихватить несколько для девочек, как сувенир.

Остановившись под единственным фонарем, Ханзо внимательно изучил данную заказчиком карту, запоминая путь до скрытого в видневшихся даже отсюда горах Храма. Не так уж далеко отсюда, но идти придется почти всю ночь. Ниндзя спрятал карту, расплатился и попрощался с капитаном суденышка – ждать его они не будут, да и не смогут, так что придется искать другой способ попасть домой – и сошел с пусть потайной, но тропы, углубившись в лес. 

По большому счету, лес не отличался от точно такого же на родине. Те же вековые деревья, пушистый зеленый подлесок, редкие выглядывающие из-под опавших листьев цветы, по ночной поре – закрытые. Но это была территория лесных демонов, и вместо наслаждения довольно легкой прогулкой, Ханзо приходилось постоянно вглядываться в тени и прислушиваться, не хрустнет ли ветка под неосторожной ногой.

Восток уже окрасился алым, когда лес поредел, сменившись гористой местностью, и в открывшийся просвет показался величественный Храм Элементов, больше похожий на укрепленный замок. Скорпион вздохнул и полез на гору, стараясь прижиматься к земле, чтобы не заметила возможная, хоть и невидимая отсюда, стража.

Внешние стены Храма казались монолитными. Ниндзя покружил под ними, разыскивая какую-нибудь лазейку, жалея, что не захватил с собой крюк-“кошку”. Наконец первые тусклые лучи восходящего солнца осветили едва приметную, покрашенную в цвет стен дверь. Должно быть, через нее выходили на обход стражники. Ханзо наудачу проверил дверь. Она оказалась не заперта, более того, замок был просто выломан, и торчащие размочаленные щепки мешали поверить, что это монахи решили сменить пришедший в негодность запор. Выходит, он не единственный незваный гость здесь этой ночью.

За дверью скрывался узкий и длинный коридор, оканчивающийся лестницей, ведущей наверх. Рассудив, что сокровища, скорее, прячут в подвалах, Скорпион начал подъем, надеясь разыскать где-то поблизости и лестницу, ведущую вниз. И на первой же площадке нос к носу столкнулся с незнакомцем в синей униформе с метками Лин Куэй. 

Двое незваных гостей разглядывали друг друга, одинаково изумленные встречей. Но еще до того как молчаливое удивление сменилось ожесточенной схваткой, снизу раздались крики. Охрана обнаружила проникновение. Лин Куэй обернулся лишь на миг, и Скорпион воспользовался подаренным шансом, скрывшись в тенях и оставив своего противника в одиночку разбираться с разозленными стражниками. 

Осторожно пробираясь по плохо освещенным коридорам, ниндзя вскоре обнаружил искусно скрытую в нише за большой вазой винтовую лестницу, спускающуюся вниз. Грубо вырезанные прямо в скале треугольные ступени привели в освещенный факелами зал с мозаичными плитами на полу. В его глубине обнаружился невысокий пьедестал с углублением в центре. Карта представляла собой древний даже на вид свиток из тонкой выделанной кожи и слоновой кости.

Скорпион уже протянул руку, чтобы забрать свиток с пьедестала, когда в зал с грохотом чего-то обрушившегося ввалился тот же Лин Куэй. Они что, пришли сюда за одним и тем же?!

Лин Куэй напал молча, не став тратить время на вопросы и предупреждения. 

Первые удары Скорпиону удалось сблокировать и даже ответить на них парой ударов по корпусу. Противник тихо зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы – ниндзя бил по местам, где форма была порвана и, должно быть, попал по свежей ране. А потом тело сковало что-то обжигающе-холодное, не позволяющее пошевелиться. Лед? Мастер говорил, что среди Лин Куэй есть нелюди, но Ханзо ему не очень-то верил. Выходит, зря.

Ледяной воин точными жестокими ударами сломал ниндзя несколько костей. Ханзо почувствовал два ребра и правую ногу, остальное заслонила слепящая боль. Потом, словно потеряв интерес к упавшему сопернику, Лин Куэй прошел к пьедесталу, забрал карту и спрятал под пояс. Сделал несколько шагов, остановился перед ниндзя, посмотрев холодным оценивающим взглядом. Из его ладони возник льдисто-прозрачный длинный клинок. Скорпион тщетным судорожным движением попытался отпрянуть назад.

– Нет! Пожалуйста… Я уйду и забуду всё, что было. Не надо. Я хочу жить…

Будто не услышав, Лин Куэй перехватил меч обеими руками, вогнав острие в грудь поверженного соперника.


	10. Эпилог

Карасу разбудил гул близкого пламени. Наемница вскинулась на локте, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту комнаты. Снаружи, где-то за стенами дома и двора, но всё же поблизости, послышался человеческий крик, в котором испуг мешался с болью. Девушка выругалась и вскочила на ноги, хватая лежащее рядом оружие. На клан кто-то напал.

На ходу натягивая штаны и завязывая пояс, Карасу выскочила на улицу и стремительно взлетела на столбик у ворот. 

Все окрестности, насколько хватало глаз, были охвачены пламенем. Горели дома, амбары, огненные дорожки быстро разбегались по рисовому полю. Похоже, это пламя – с каким-то странным зеленоватым оттенком – распространялось от резиденции главы клана. Наверняка поджог.

Наемница нахмурилась, не понимая, что происходит. Крестьяне и воины не пытались тушить пожары, не пытались сражаться. Они просто умирали. Не сразу она разглядела нападающих. Не воины, не солдаты с огнестрельным оружием… Тени. Смутно видимые неясные фигуры, с нечеловеческой скоростью перемещающиеся от жертвы к жертве. Демоны либо порождения враждебной магии. А значит, нельзя мешкать.

Вбежав в супружескую спальню, Карасу кое-как успокоила испуганную Наоми. Женщина не была воином, и с этим приходилось считаться.

– Собирайся, только быстро. Нужно бежать отсюда.

Кивнув, Наоми выхватила сына из колыбельки и заколола волосы серебряным гребнем – подарком мужа. Взяв за руку, наемница повела ее к черному ходу, который выходил на тихий задний двор и дальше к реке. Если напавшие твари порождены магией – они не смогут пересечь текущую воду. Только бы успеть.

С громким треском провалились внутрь ворота дома. Огонь пробежал по террасе, лизнул стены и ярким цветком распустился на крыше, быстро найдя себе ход внутрь. Упавшая балка перегородила выход. Карасу подпихнула Наоми к стене, прикрывая собой, и развернулась в сторону пролома, готовясь встретить врагов.

Тени вползали в дом сквозь проеденную пламенем дыру в крыше, проходили сквозь огонь и обломки, окружая замерших в ловушке теплых существ. Карасу ударила кинжалом первую приблизившуюся тварь. Кисть сразу же онемела, а тень даже не дрогнула. Наемница шагнула назад, ощутив первые ростки страха. Если их нельзя убить… Испуганно вскрикнула Наоми. Резко развернувшись, Карасу успела заметить, как подобравшаяся сзади тварь с глухим недовольным клекотом отдернулась от головы женщины. Девушка секунду непонимающе смотрела на происходящее, а потом выхватила из волос подруги гребень и резким круговым взмахом отогнала окружающие тени.

– Значит, вы боитесь серебра. 

Наемница попробовала пальцем остроту зубьев гребня. При желании, можно порезаться. Сделав быстрый выпад, она ударила гребнем ближайшую тень, стараясь поранить как можно сильнее. Тварь закричала от боли, медленно истаивая в воздухе.

– Ага!

…Теней становилось всё больше, они пробирались через дыру в потолке, траченные пламенем стены, выломанную дверь. Карасу уже не успевала их убивать, только отмахивалась, чтобы не лезли совсем нагло. Наверное, в поселении не осталось больше живых людей, кроме них.

Обернувшись, девушка ободряюще улыбнулась Наоми.

– Не бойся, подруга! Вот увидишь, мы скоро выберемся в безопасно…

Тень, прошедшая сквозь наемницу, в один миг остановила ее сердце. Карасу даже не успела ничего почувствовать.


End file.
